Hagrid's new fish
by Dumanios
Summary: Over the summer, Hagrid got himself a nice new fish.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this Fan-fic. If I did, I would be rich.  
**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were minding their own business after classes were over. They had heard that Hagrid had gotten a nice little fish recently. He had said that it was not poisonous, not a human-like pet and did not have claws. Hermione, determined to know what Hagrid did get, got a book called 'Monsters of the Sea' from the library.

"It isn't a Merman or a Mermaid, it isn't a Kraken, it isn't a Kelpie, it isn't a Siren..." Hermione told as she read through the book.

"Hey Hermione, what is a 'Shoggoth'?" asked Ron.

"Just pray that Hagrid never gets one!"

"You know, maybe we should go and see what it is." stated Harry.

"Hey, that sounds like a good idea!" replied Ron.

"Oh fine, we might as well." said Hermione, and with that note, the trio began to go to Hagrid's hut.

_Later..._

"Hey Hagrid!" yelled Harry.

"Oh, Harry, have ye heard I got a nice little fishie?" asked Hagrid.

"Yeah."

"I found him in Seaworld over the summer, saw him in a tank and though that he'd make a fine pet!"

"OK, what's his name?"

"Oh, I found him in tank marked 'Jaws', so I figured that the name would do."

"OK." replied Harry and Ron.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." said Hermione. The group went in and saw Jaws within the fish tank Hagrid bought.

_That night..._

"I think I'll go and kill the fish that Hagrid bought, perhaps he'll even cry!" Draco stated to his two wing men/minions, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I think that's a bad idea, Draco." replied Crabbe.

"Why, Crabbe?"

"I know what Hagrid thinks is a nice pet."

"I'm going anyway!"

_Later, in Hagrid's home..._

Draco Malfoy went in and saw the large tank, wondering why a normal fish would need such a large tank, so he went up to get a closer look. However, Draco fell in to the tank.

Draco got up to the surface and though he saw something in the water. He began to pour the special fish food he had brought with him to poison the fish he though Hagrid got. He was expecting a goldfish. Draco then though he saw a fin jutting out of the water. He thought it a good idea to get out of the tank, however, he only made it halfway to the edge of the tank when Jaws caught up to him. The rest, is history.

_The next day..._

"Madame Pomfrey!" Madame Pomfrey heard the voice of Hagrid

"Yes, Hagrid?" replied Madame Pomfrey.

"My fish seems to have a case of indigestion."

"Can you describe your fish?"

"Well, he is a larger than normal fish, but very nice and has a clean set of teeth."

"Teeth?"

"Yes, teeth."

"How big are these teeth?"

"Well, they're in proportion with the rest of his body."

"Well, uh, I'll have to, uh, see your fish some time soon."

"Alright!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Harry?" asked Parvati the following week to Harry.

"Hello Parvati, what is it?" replied Harry.

"Have you seen Draco, he hasn't been seen anywhere."

"No, why?"

"Oh. Snape was looking for him."

"Hey Parvati, have you heard that Hagrid has a new pet?"

"No, why?"

"OK."

Harry later stumbles into Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Watch where you're going!" yelled Gregory Goyle into Harry's face.

"Have you two seen Draco recently?" asked Harry, ignoring Goyle.

"Well, about that..." replied Vincent.

"NO!" shouted Gregory

"Well then..." Harry stated flatly shortly before walking away. It was time for potions class anyway, and Harry didn't want to be late if only to avoid having Gryffindor lose 5 points.

"Harry Potter." stated Snape as he was going through attendance.

"Here." Harry replied as he sat down.

"Ron Weasley." a silence followed, indicating that Ron was not there "Well then, 5 points from Gryffindor."

"Hermione Granger."

"Present." replied Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy." silence followed as it had for the last week, Snape was beginning to get tired of Draco being absent..

"Who knows what happened to Draco Malfoy?" asked Professor Snape, he saw Crabbe raise his hand.

"Other than Vincent Crabbe." silence followed and no hands shot up.

"OK Vincent, what happened to Draco?"

"Well, he said he was going to do something bad to Hagrid's new pet fish that would make Hagrid really, really sad. I tried to warn him about Hagrid's obsession of very dangerous pets, but he went anyway."

At just that moment, Hagrid burst into the room.

"Hey Severus, have ye got potion that could cure my fish's indigestion?" bellowed Hagrid.

"Um, let me see your fish..." replied Snape, having just heard Crabbe's explanation.

"By the way, I think I know where Draco went."

"Where?"

"I think me fishy ate 'em. Would be a good explanation about the indigestion, though hard to explain to his father."

"Oh no..."

"Oh no..." stated Crabbe.

"Oh no!" yelled Goyle.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Harry.

"What, it's Draco we're talking about." replied Harry to a disturbed potions class.

"5 points from Gryffindor." flatly stated Snape.


End file.
